Humagons-Infection: Episode 16
Back at Aaron and Jean’s home, a fight has came about between Leousian, Clawiurge, and Syrolf. The walls all over the house are blue, since a battle is going on. Leousian and Clawiurge charge at each other, while Syrolf charges from the “sideline”... ( Leousian and Clawiurge’s heads collide ) Leousian) ERR! *Trying to push Clawiurge back* Clawiurge) *Lifting her front left paw* The URGE is too MUCH! ( Syrolf gets closer into the distance ) Clawiurge) SOMEBODY WILL DIE, AHAHAHA! Leousian) FIGHT IT! *Leaps and slams her front paws into Clawiurge’s jaw* Clawiurge) MUST STAB NOW! *Gets close to stabbing Leousian, but Syrolf makes impact with her skeleton skull* ( Leousian’s green crest on her head glows and sparks ) ( Clawiurge falls onto the ground ) ( Leousian lands, releasing electricity behind her ) Syrolf) Silly PG, that’s got going to get me. *Jumps over the electricity* ( Clawiurge gets up and watches ) ( Syrolf lands on top of Leousian, lowering her body closer to the ground ) Leousian) *Legs wobble* Oh god. Clawiurge) MY TURN! *Jumps* Leousian) *Taking a few steps* Oh no, no, no... ( Clawiurge lands onto Syrolf’s body, but doesn’t completely make the jump ) ( Leousian’s legs collapse, causing her to fall and make a chain reaction of Clawiurge’s front paws’ claws going into Syrolf ) Syrolf) *Runs off Leousian and continues running* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Clawiurge) *Getting pulled along* YES, I FILLED THE URGE! Leousian) *Shakes head* Uh... In another room... You) *Takes a sip of your drink by a straw* Mmm... ( Val moves a piece diagonally to the left and closer to Kyle ) Kyle) Hmm...*Moves a piece diagonally to the right and closer to Val* Val) That only falls into the best strategy in the world...My strategy. Kyle) <_< Val) I’ll -''' '''You) You guys should taste this! Val) Ssssssh, I need concentration. You) Sir Val, you know you want to...*Takes another sip* Kyle) Can I try? You) Okay. Val) WE’RE PLAYING A GAME! Kyle) Not. You) … Val) Hmm... You) Sippy?! =D Val) Sssssssh, you -''' 'You) *Walking to the wall to the left of him* Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. *Takes a third sip* ' Back into the chaos, Syrolf has ran in circles, close to each wall around her. While Syrolf has been running towards walls, Clawiurge has been scratching all walls with her back paws’ claws. Leousian has been avoiding laser beams shot by Clawiurge... '''( Leousian ducks to avoid a laser beam ) Clawiurge) …*Gets slammed into a wall by Syrolf* Argh! *Hangs on* ( Clawiurge releases another beam at Leousian ) ( Leousian uses the green crest on her head to absorb the beam ) Leousian) How about this! *Swings mane, releasing a lot of electrified hairs* Clawiurge) OH REALLY?! *Gets back paws onto the ground and slams Syrolf into the wall near them, making a dent into the wall* I HAVE SOMETHING BETTER! *Throws Syrolf into all the electrified hairs* ( Leousian and Clawiurge watch as Syrolf becomes a ball of electricity and is electrocuted into her human form ) ( An unconscious APW falls onto the ground ) ( Leousian charges towards Clawiurge ) Clawiurge) The urge to stab...It’s...it’s...IT’S STRONG IN ME! *Walks towards Leousian* Leousian) *Jumps over APW’s body* CLAWIURGE! Clawiurge) LEOUSIAN! *Jumps* ( Leousian makes impact with Clawiurge’s body ) ( Clawiurge stabs Leousian with her front paws ) ( With strong velocity, Leousian slams Clawiurge into the damaged wall ) ( The wall falls down in two pieces, squishing you. Your hands, however, aren’t covered, but you groan because you lost your drink ) ( Val moves another piece ) ( Kyle pays attention to what’s going on ) ( Leousian and Clawiurge roll into the next wall, where Clawiurge puts Leousian through the wall ) ( The wall falls down in one piece onto a mouse ) ( Leousian, laid onto the broken wall, returns to her human form ) Clawiurge) *Returns to Ice* … *Looks at Popcorn* Val) *Same time as when Clawiurge noticed Popcorn* YES, I WON! *Chips fall* You) BINGO! ( The walls return to normal and the house starts its restoring process to recover everyone hurt and any damage to the house ) Popcorn) MEOW! ' '( Kyle walks over and picks your drink up, before exiting the room through the first hole in the wall ) Humagons-Infection: Episode 16 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Who did you say "BINGO" to? Ice/Clawiurge Val Myself Both No one '' '' Have any thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 17 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: PG Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami Category:Humagons: Kyle Category:Humagons: You Category:Humagons: Popcorn